Avalon's Savior
by ROMANYdevil
Summary: What if the series hadn't ended there? What if Arthur had come back to life? An alternate ending fanfic with huge spoilers for the last episode. Rated T just to be safe but probably more like K . This is my first so I don't really know how to do this whole publishing thing.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**Something I decided to write after the heartbreaking finale. No Merthur in this, as much as I wanted to include it. You could perceive it any way you want though. Enjoy and please review.**

**Spoilers: Finale spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I would sell my soul for Merlin but as it is I do not own it.**

Merlin watched the boat sail away into the lake, and felt tears stinging his eyes not for the first time today. He felt hopeless. He had no destiny, or at least for the time being. He recalled what Killgarah had said, today and all those years ago. _The once and future King of Camelot_. A sob escaped him and he dropped to his knees. He should leave, go back to Camelot and tell Guinevere and the knights that Arthur was dead. But he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Arthur. He couldn't leave Arthur. He laid down on the ground, folding his arms around his legs and tucking his chin to his chest. _Maybe I'll just rest here for a bit..._ And he was asleep, a deep drowning sleep without dreams, one that sucked you in and only reluctantly let you go after hours and hours.

When he awoke he looked around him, disoriented. Then he remembered where he was and a fresh wave of tears blurred his vision. It was dark now, nearly morning probably, and deep shadows covered the ground. The moonlight sparkled on the water and illuminated the rocks and trees... and the small boat heading towards Merlin. He wiped the tears from his eyes and blinked, making sure he hadn't imagined it. He hadn't. Arthur's boat sailed steadily in his direction.

Merlin stood, walking, then running, to the edge of the water. He waded to the boat, hauling it in to shore. Arthur didn't look much different, but when Merlin touched his face his skin was warm. Arthur stirred, he brought his hand up to his face and pushed Merlin's hand away. Merlin's eyes widened.

Arthur sat up, "Merlin...? Merlin what..." He trailed off as he noticed his surroundings. "What happened?"

"You're alive." Merlin stated.

Arthur's stared, "Really, Merlin? I hadn't noticed." Merlin sighed in relief, Arthur seemed none the worse for ware. As he pulled him up Arthur stopped him, "Thank you, Merlin. For saving me." Merlin nodded, letting a bit of a smile show through.

They walked across the beach, into the forest, past Morgana's dead body, where Merlin stopped to straighten her clothes and close her eyes, they walked to their horses and mounted them, all in silence. It was midmorning when they set out, and they rode all day, until they finally arrived at Camelot. The air between them was tense, but seemed to dissolve as the castle came into view. A fanfare started, traveling across the castle walls and notifying the whole city; _Our King has returned!_

"Arthur! Merlin!" Guinevere emerged from the castle, jumping the stairs and rushing across the courtyard toward the approaching figures. Arthur leaped off his horse and ran towards his wife, sweeping her into a deep kiss as the rest of the castle started to cheer.

The knights had come out too and now stood congratulating the king and his servant, hugging and clapping them on the backs. Gaius soon emerged as well, "I'm so proud of you, you really have become the warlock I always knew you would be." He held Merlin's shoulders in that fatherly way of his. "And I thought you should know, the Queen, and all the knights, they know." Merlin's smile faltered.

"How did they take it?"

"Fine. Better than Arthur did. Although I think even Arthur should accept your magic, since you saved his life."

Merlin looked down guiltily, "I have something to tell you. I didn't save Arthur's life, not this time." He explained what had happened at the lake to a frowning Gaius.

"This is puzzling. The only thing that could have-"

"Merlin!" Arthur called, lifting a hand to wave his servant over.

"My question, is what exactly should we do, now that we obviously can't outlaw magic anymore." Sir Leon said from his place at the round table.

It had been three days since they got back, and things had been running smooth enough. Arthur and Merlin hadn't talked much, and when they had it had been short, clipped conversations.

"But we can't act as if our whole reason for allowing it to roam free is favoritism for a member of my court." Arthur interjected.

"We could just change the laws, without anyone knowing, but just not punish magic users." Sir Percival suggested.

"Oh yeah," said Sir Gawaine "that's a great idea. Might as well just let bandits roam free as well!"

"That's different!"

"It won't seem that way to the citizens of Camelot!"

"Why don't we ask Merlin what he thinks we should do." Guinevere's quiet voice cut through the chatter.

Everyone fell silent and stared at Merlin, who at that moment was pouring Arthur wine.

"Alright, Merlin, what do you say?" Arthur asked wryly.

"What?" Merlin asked, an embarrassed smile touching his face.

"Well you are the Sorcerer in this situation, how should we solve this?" Guinevere prompted.

"I think we should set up a meeting with the Druids," Merlin had obviously already thought this over, "act as if it has changed your views on magic, announce it to the public, ask forgiveness for everything you and your father have done."

Arthur shrugged, looking around the table, "Does anyone object?" No one spoke. "Very well, we will contact the Druids."

Merlin was putting away Arthur's clothes when he heard the door close behind him. He turned to see Arthur standing there, staring at him with no expression.

"Sire?"

"I don't understand." Arthur said. "I don't understand how you can continue with life as usual. After you saved my life, defeated Morgana, revealed your... secret. I don't understand why you don't... just... I don't know!" Arthur ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed!"

"No." Merlin said carefully "It hasn't. The only thing that's different is that you know. That shouldn't mean anything has to change" Now he was almost shouting, twisting the clean clothes in his hands.

Arthur looked angry "You can't possibly mean that!"

"I do."

"So you just want me to go on treating you like a servant." Arthur demanded, "All those times saving my life and you want no recognition. That's what you want?"

Merlin said nothing.

"Right. Well then." Arthur turned and walked out of his chambers, leaving a fuming Merling behind.

Merlin threw the clothes back in the basket and sat down hard on a bench.

_Arthur doesn't understand!_ He thought angrily. He didn't want things to go back to the way they were, but he didn't want them to change either. He did want to be recognized, but what would he do if he wasn't working for Arthur?

"Court Sorcerer? Is he daft?" Merlin yelled

Guise gazed sternly at him "It's a good idea, Merlin."

"A good idea? How is it a good idea?" Merlin had walked into the room he shared with Guise to find that Arthur had been there, and had convinced Guise to try and talk Merlin into taking a more direct approach to helping the kingdom and using his magic. Guise had asked what he suggested, and Arthur had said Court Sorcerer.

"He thinks it's in the best interest of the kingdom, and you. Frankly, I agree."

Merlin paced the room, "It's like announcing to the entire world; Look! Merlin is a sorcerer! Be careful or he might turn you into a toad!"

"I admit it's a little flashy, but I think it will do you good. You're so used to hiding your gift, it will be healthy to not worry about it anymore."

"I don't see how this will help me not worry." Merlin finally sat down, placing his head in his hands in exhaustion.

"You're thinking too much into this, just relax and let things happen, you owe that to yourself after all these years."

Merlin sighed, he guessed Guise was right, this was for the good of magic, he owed this to sorcerers all over Camelot, to make magic accepted and to bring back the old religion.

"Arthur."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, "Yes, Merlin?"

"About the thing before, you might... be just a little bit... right..."

Amusement entered Arthur's eyes, "Are you saying I'm right, Merlin? Me, the lowly King of Camelot, knows more than the great sorcerer Emrys?"

Merlin opened his mouth, at a loss for words, "Not... _right_, just... not wrong."

"Oh, okay. And of course there's a huge difference." Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin and Arthur smiled at each other, that was the first time they had joked since before the battle.

Arthur cleared his throat, "So you agree to assume the title of Court Sorcerer?"

Merlin nodded, "I guess you'll have to get a new servant?"

Arthur feigned astonishment "Merlin, I'm not letting you off that easily, you will have the duties of both the Court Sorcerer _and_ my servant."

Merlin gaped, "Excuse me?"

"That was what you wanted wasn't it? For nothing to change? Now, off you go, my horses need mucking."

"I could turn you into a toad, you clotpole." Merlin muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sire!"

**Okay not sure how that worked it might have gone a bit too fast. Too short. Not enough emotions perhaps? Or not well enough described? I think Arthur and Guise might be a little OOC. Please tell me what you think and I will try to change the next chapter to be more successful.**


End file.
